World War II holograms
List of holograms appearing in the World War II holoprogram run on board by the Hirogen in 2374. Named * Brigitte * Claude * * * Jacques * Katrine * Miller * Unnamed French citizens These French citizens were part of the Hirogen World War II holodeck program in the village of Sainte Claire. ( ) , Leigh, Kohan, Hayward, Fasig, , Soares, Joynar, , and Ricci and Alice Younger, V. Johnson, and D. Vouvoudakis. Johnson and Vouvoudakis first appeared as French women and changed later to portray the two nuns as noted on the call sheet. The men are played by Hedden, Wyler, Alcazar, Broge, Korda, Benard, Bentley, , Bernie Bielawski, Meurel, Afra, Morett, Fred Romming, Sam Alejan, Janek, Weitzman, , Monteleon, Zarider, and .|The background actors are listed as "Women", "Men", and "Town" on the call sheets. They filmed their scenes on Wednesday on location at the Universal Studios backlot "European Street".|Marie Micheaux also appeared in a far shot as one of the women sitting in a café but was identified as a ''Voyager'' crewmember in "The Killing Game, Part II".}} File:French citizen 1.jpg| File:French citizen 2.jpg| File:French citizen 3.jpg| File:French citizen 4.jpg| File:French citizen 5.jpg| File:French citizen 6.jpg| File:French citizen 7.jpg| File:French citizen 8.jpg| File:French citizen 9.jpg| File:French citizen 10.jpg| File:French citizen 11.jpg| File:French citizen 12.jpg| File:French citizen 13.jpg| File:French citizen 14.jpg| File:French citizen 15.jpg| File:French citizen 16.jpg| File:French citizen 17.jpg| File:French citizen 18.jpg| File:French citizen 19.jpg| File:French citizen 20.jpg| File:French citizen 21.jpg| File:French citizen 22.jpg| File:French citizen 23.jpg| File:French citizen 24.jpg| File:French citizen 25.jpg| File:French citizen 26.jpg| File:French citizen 27.jpg| File:French citizen 28.jpg| File:French citizen 29.jpg| File:French citizen 30.jpg|''Played by Sam Alejan'' File:French citizen 31.jpg| File:French citizen 32.jpg| File:French citizen 33.jpg| File:French citizen 34.jpg| File:French citizen 35.jpg| File:French citizen 36.jpg| File:French citizen 37.jpg| File:French citizen 38.jpg| File:French citizen 39.jpg| File:French citizen 40.jpg|Nun File:French citizen 41.jpg|Nun GI guards These two GI's accompanied Captain Miller and Bobby Davis into Le Coeur de Lion. They guarded the establishment along the resistance members but were overwhelmed by the Hirogen and Nazi officers and taken hostage. The first GI later accompanied Tom Paris' character into the corridors of Voyager where they met Harry Kim. ( ) File:GI 1.jpg|''Played by Steve Stella'' File:GI 2.jpg|''Played by Robert Cox'' GIs These holographic American GIs accompanied Captain Miller and Lieutenant Bobby Davis into the small town Sainte Claire where they fought against the Nazi soldiers. ( ) , Gogolos, , Jorgenson, Lerill, Laird Macintosh, Mastogiovanni, , , Nachbauer, , , Schell, Szostak, and P. Johnson.|The actors are listed as "GIs" and "American Soldiers" on the call sheets of the episodes. P. Johnson is the only actor who only appeared in Part II.|Chris Novicki is also listed as an American soldier but was later identified as a ''Voyager'' crewmember in Part II.}} File:American GI 1.jpg| File:American GI 2.jpg| File:American GI 3.jpg| File:American GI 4.jpg| File:American GI 5.jpg| File:American GI 6.jpg| File:American GI 7.jpg| File:American GI 8.jpg| File:American GI 9.jpg| File:American GI 10.jpg| File:American GI 11.jpg| File:American GI 12.jpg| File:American GI 13.jpg| File:American GI 14.jpg| File:American GI 15.jpg|''Played by Laird Macintosh'' File:American GI 16.jpg| File:American GI 17.jpg| File:American GI 18.jpg|''Played by P. Johnson'' Kapitän The Kapitän ( ) was a holographic World War II German SS officer (Hauptsturmführer) used in a holodeck program created by the Hirogen when they captured the in 2374 and used its crew in simulated games for their hunts. The kapitän was a member of the Nazi party who had impregnated the Brigitte character which B'Elanna Torres was playing. A brutal man and very much believing in Adolf Hitler's ideals that Germans are the "master race" and having "pure blood", causing Karr to criticize him for "underestimating his prey". He was in charge of a province in France. He was ultimately killed by Klingons, who were part of another simulated hunt scenario, in the final battle for the town. ( ) Le Coeur de Lion patrons These holographic Humans were part of the Sainte Claire holoprogram. They visited "Le Coeur de Lion" and listened to Mademoiselle de Neuf. Every guest was welcomed by Katrine and told to leave the war outside. Jacques was one of the patrons. ( ) and Tuesday on Paramount Stage 16 and are listed as "Patrons" on the call sheets.|Brett Bell also appears as a nightclub patron but was later identified as a ''Voyager'' crewmember.}} File:Holographic patron 1.jpg| File:Holographic patron 2.jpg|''Played by Vladimir Blokh'' File:Holographic patron 3.jpg| File:Holographic patron 4.jpg| File:Holographic patron 5.jpg| File:Holographic patron 6.jpg| File:Holographic patron 7.jpg| File:Holographic patron 8.jpg| File:Holographic patron 9.jpg| File:Holographic patron 10.jpg| File:Holographic patron 11.jpg| File:Holographic patron 12.jpg|''Played by Elizabeth Carlisle'' File:Holographic patron 13.jpg|''Played by Reneé Huberstock'' File:Holographic patron 14.jpg| File:Holographic patron 15.jpg| File:Holographic patron 16.jpg|''Played by Janine Stillo'' File:Holographic patron 17.jpg|''Played by Lisa Madigan'' File:Holographic patron 18.jpg| File:Holographic patron 19.jpg|''Played by Teresa Molinari'' File:Holographic patron 20.jpg|''Played by Irving Ross'' File:Holographic patron 21.jpg| File:Holographic patron 22.jpg| File:Holographic patron 23.jpg|''Played by Beth Persky'' Nazi guards These two Nazi soldiers stood guard in front of the Nazi Headquarters in Sainte Claire. The first guard took Brigitte, who faked a breakdown, to his kapitän. Later, both guards were roaming the corridors of Voyager where they met Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine who stunned them. ( ) File:Nazi guard 1.jpg|''Played by Dieter Hornemann'' File:Nazi guard 2.jpg|''Played by Mitchell Holden'' Nazi officers These Nazi officers were part of the World War II scenario recreated aboard Voyager by the Hirogen. They visited Le Coeur de Lion and listened to Mademoiselle de Neuf's performance. Later, they were roaming the streets of Sainte Claire and assisted their leading officers in apprehending the characters played by Seven of Nine and Neelix. ( ) File:Nazi officer 1.jpg File:Nazi officer 2.jpg File:Nazi officer 3.jpg File:Nazi officer 4.jpg File:Nazi officer 5.jpg File:Nazi officer 6.jpg Nazi soldier This Nazi soldier was surprised by Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine in Astrometrics and was knocked out by Janeway. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16. He is listed as "Stunt German Soldier" on the call sheet.}} Nazi soldiers These Nazi soldiers were part of the Hirogen takeover of Sainte Claire and took part in several firefights with the American soldiers and later the hand-to-hand combat with the Klingons. ( ) , , Frazier, Fischer, and .|On the call sheets, these soldiers are listed as "German soldiers".}} File:Nazi soldier 1.jpg|''Played by Julian G. Simmons'' File:Nazi soldier 2.jpg|''Played by Rick New'' File:Nazi soldier 3.jpg|''Played by Cliff McLaughlin'' File:Nazi soldier 4.jpg File:Nazi soldier 5.jpg File:Nazi soldier 6.jpg File:Nazi soldier 7.jpg File:Nazi soldier 8.jpg File:Nazi soldier 9.jpg File:Nazi soldier 10.jpg SS Radio Corporal This SS Radio Operator was part of the World War II holoprogram aboard Voyager run by the Hirogen. He operated the radio and telegraph in the Nazi headquarters and was knocked out by Kathryn Janeway. ( ) Waiters These two waiters were part of the World War II holoprogram aboard Voyager run by the Hirogen. Both were employed at Le Coeur de Lion and worked for Katrine while Mademoiselle de Neuf performed on stage. ( ) File:Le Coeur de lion waiter 1.jpg|''Played by Harry Boykoff'' File:Le Coeur de lion waiter 2.jpg|''Played by Robert Ford'' Category:Unnamed holograms